


Christmas in Maine

by pandorabox82



Series: Christmas in Maine [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: CCOAC Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the team down two members, Strauss finds she must accompany the team to Moose River, Maine. Will the magic of the season, and one helpful elf, get her to see that Christmas is for love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope sighed as she set out the file folder and five tablets. Looking up at Rossi, she pursed her lips. "Why is she coming with us again?" she asked, sinking down in the seat next to him.

"She's coming with us because Jack and Henry both have the chicken pox. Hotch and JJ could have passed it on to any of us and if we should go a person down while we're in the field, it would take too long to fly someone up there."

"But, I can go in the field now!" she protested, sticking her lip out.

"You haven't passed your firearms test, Kitten. And I know we'll make the best out of this. After all, there's only four days before Christmas, the season of miracles. Anything could happen."

"Yeah, like us being stuck in some remote town in Maine for Christmas."

"Come on, Moose River is right off 201. It's not a remote town. Besides, it might be nice to have a very white Christmas this year, we all could use it. And, you'll be with Morgan the entire time." He smiled at her and she felt herself smile back.

"There is that. But Chief Strauss? It's like having our own personal Grinch there, hovering over us."

"That's a new one, Ms. Garcia. Unfortunately, I can't turn green on command, though David can confirm my heart is three sizes too small." A hurt look passed over her face before being replaced by the placid mask she normally wore. Penelope opened her mouth to apologize when the other woman sat next to Rossi and picked up her tablet. "I take it this is the information on the case?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Once the others are here, I'll go over the case in detail." Strauss nodded and began to look through the data, falling silent. Penelope looked at Rossi, who shrugged, a slight frown on his lips. "And I only was able to get three rooms at the local lodge. I have no idea how we're going to split up to sleep."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something, Ms. Garcia," Strauss said absently, flinching at some of the pictures.

The others ambled in and Penelope took a deep breath, calling up the first set of pictures on the big screen. "So, we're headed to Moose River, Maine. Police there are dealing with a serial rapist who is growing increasingly violent. He seems to have a preference for brunettes, but there have been two blonde victims and one redheaded victim."

"I didn't see in any of the notes if the police had recovered any DNA evidence," Strauss said, pinning Penelope with her steely gaze.

"That's correct, Ma'am. The unsub wears both gloves and a condom, so no fingerprints or DNA left behind. The most we know about him is that he's blonde and has brown eyes. And he's accelerated his timeline – there've been four rapes this week alone. They're hoping we can put a stop to him before another one happens."

They all nodded and Strauss stood up. "All right then, wheel's up in thirty minutes. We'll work on building the profile while we're in the air." She left the room and the others turned to look at Rossi.

"Don't even say it, guys. We'll be fine and it's only one case. You heard Strauss, we'll be leaving in thirty." Still grumbling, they left and she was alone with Rossi once more. "What's wrong, Kitten?"

"I think I hurt her feelings, Dave. It was kind of harsh, wasn't it?"

"Just a little. It's a hard season for us this year." He sighed slightly and she cocked her head, wondering if he'd tell her more. "It's his year to have the kids for the winter break. Or, I should say kid. Sarah's the only one still in school. And Caroline loved Christmas so. Go easy on her, for me. I know she's a bit hard and sharp, but she has a reason for that now."

Penelope nodded and picked up her tablet. "I've been told to bring along satellite phones, since cell reception is spotty up there. I put you under the first speed dial number and then her. She won't mind that, will she?"

"She shouldn't. Go get your things, I'll help you load them into the SUV." She smiled and made her way over to the tech cave she called her home away from home. Pulling open her bottom drawer, she took out the gifts she'd gotten for her friends and put them in her go bag. She stuffed a few skeins of rose colored yarn and a set of knitting needles into her purse. There should be time for me to whip up a scarf for Strauss in our downtime, she thought. Maybe that will begin to make up for my comment.

Shouldering her purse, she picked up her go bags and the laptop bag and carried them out, setting them by the door. Going back in, she picked up the case with the satellite phones and flipped off the lights.

"Is this everything, Baby Girl?" She looked up at Morgan and smiled.

"Yeah, Sugar. I thought Dave was going to help me, though." She looked over at his office and saw Reid in there, talking to him. "What's going on there?"

He shrugged. "Maybe he's objecting to being in such close quarters with the Ice Queen for a few days. Who knows." He picked up the largest of her bags and fake staggered. "What do you have in here, sweetness? Boulders?" She smacked his chest lightly with a smile, shaking her head. "Let's go." She took his elbow and they went out to the elevators. Emily was standing there with her bag and she smiled slightly.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. Just how small is Moose River?"

"The town itself has about three hundred people. There are more in the surrounding area, but our base of operations will be there. It doesn't have a large airport, so we have to pray that there are no storms while we're there, otherwise we might end up snowed in." Penelope smiled as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

Once in the garage, she saw Strauss struggling to open the back hatch of their SUV and she jogged over to help her. "Thank you, Ms. Garcia," she said softly as she lifted her bag up and stuffed it in. Penelope put the phone case in and then went around and climbed into the vehicle. She was surprised when Strauss sat next to her, sitting stiffly straight in the seat.

The others joined them moments later and Morgan drove to the airfield. Emily was the first one on the plane and Penelope followed her on. She settled onto the row of seats arranged like a couch and pulled out the first skein of yarn, casting on a row of fifty two stitches. She had just begun to work the pattern from memory when she realized she'd forgotten her cable needle. "Dammit," she swore softly.

"What is it, Ms. Garcia?" Strauss asked as she took a seat next to her, watching the others huddle around the table. "I don't think I'm going to be included very much on this case. I'm just a filler body, should someone fall ill."

Penelope sighed as she looked over at the woman sitting so primly on the seat. "You wouldn't happen to have a cable needle on you?" she asked, hoping to make her feel included in a small way.

"Actually, I think I might." She dug through her purse, pulling out a knitting project of her own and setting it next to her. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly as she pulled the hook out, handing it to Penelope.

"Thanks." She settled back in the seat and began to work in earnest on the pattern once more. From the corner of her eye, she watched Strauss go over to the quartet and try to be of help. It was heartbreaking to see only Rossi make an effort to include her, even when it sounded like she had good insights. And then she heard Emily parrot those insights back and get approval on them. Subtly, Strauss drew in on herself, pulling away with each slight.

 _Dammit, Rossi, why did you have to remind me that I have a heart?_ she thought as she flew through the stitches. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to take the other woman in her arms and hug the hurt out of her. Or set her up with another hurting soul. Her eye shifted to Rossi, catching the small, protective, motions he made towards her every so often. Maybe by the end of this case she would be able to pull off a little Christmas magic. As he had said himself, it was the season of miracles.

After some time had passed, Strauss returned to her side and began to knit on her project. From what Penelope could see, it was a headband with a complicated cable pattern. "Do you need your needle back?"

"No. For this pattern, I'm cabling by hand. If I need it, I'll ask for it." Penelope nodded and went back to her scarf. Two hours later, they were landing at the small private airport in nearby Jackman. Rossi and Morgan loaded their gear into the back of the waiting SUVs, working quickly on account of the cold. Penelope followed Strauss into one of them, wanting to show her she was not alone.

"I know what you're doing," the woman said lowly as she buckled her seat belt, shivering from the cold.

"What am I doing?" Penelope asked, trying to keep a smile from her face.

"You're trying to make amends for your earlier remark. I've had worse said about me. I don't even know why it hurts anymore." Rossi got in the driver's seat and she looked at Penelope. "For what it's worth, I forgive you."

Penelope nodded and watched the scenery pass by. There certainly was a lot of snow, much more than she was used to seeing, and she couldn't keep herself from shivering. They pulled into parking spots in front of the precinct and she hustled inside with her laptop. Checking her iPhone, she was relieved to find there was wi-fi available in this small town.

As she set everything up, she felt eyes watching her. Looking up, she met Erin's gaze and noticed for the first time how blue her eyes were. And she knew Rossi liken blue eyes, most of his lovers had them. "Can I help you?"

"They've shut me out again. Is there anything I can do here to help?" She looked away quickly and Penelope smiled sadly.

"I'm all set here, actually. Do you want to head to the lodge with me and get everything set up there?" She nodded. "Wonderful. And this way, we can get the sleeping arrangements squared away as well." Standing, she went over to Rossi and held out her hand. He put the keys in her palm, grinning at her.

"If you don't mind, I'll drive," Erin said once they were outside. "I grew up in Vermont, I know how to drive in the snow."

Penelope nodded and handed the keys over. She got them to the inn without incident and once checked in, they found they had the only three rooms in the entire building. "Okay, so, we'll put Emily here, in this smaller single room. She still has a rough time at night. The guys can have the room with the two queen beds, I'm sure they'll figure out who gets what bed on their own. Which leaves us with this room." Penelope unlocked the door and opened it. "Oh."

They stepped inside and Penelope just stared at the one king size bed. "It's just for a few nights. We're both professionals."

"I don't know about that, Erin. I tend to like pillow fights at midnight." She caught the twitch of the other woman's lips and smiled herself. "Just so you know, I am the reigning champion."

"We'll just have to see about that. I'm going to get my bag now." Erin left the room and Penelope flopped down on the bed. She wasn't as bad as the others had led her to believe, especially if she responded to her jokes. The only problem with this set up would be getting her Italian Stallion and the fair Erin together, alone. And to find some private time with her Sugar Bear.

Standing, she went downstairs and found the dining room decorated for Christmas and smiled to see the sprig of mistletoe that hung above the entranceway to the great room. There was a large Christmas tree next to the fireplace and she sighed happily. But for the horror going on around them, this was the most romantic place to be for the Christmas season.

"You should see the sky outside, Penelope. There are snow clouds on the horizon." Erin held her hands in front of the fire to warm them. "I brought everyone's bags in, one less thing for them to do when they get here."

"That was nice of you, Erin. Come, sit with me. We might as well relax until we get paged. I know how it feels to be left out."

"Actually, I think I'm going to run upstairs and grab my knitting." She smiled sadly at her and then disappeared upstairs. While she was gone, the woman who ran the lodge brought a pot of hot chocolate in and set it on the coffee table with a few mugs. Penelope poured some for herself and sat back, staring into the fire. "I brought your project down, too."

"Thanks, Erin." She took the soft yarn from Erin's hands and went back to work on the pattern. The clicking of needles soothed her immeasurably. "I wonder if there are any cookies to go with the hot chocolate?"

"I suppose you could ask our hostess to make some Christmas cookies for us. We might end up stuck here, after all. The snow has begun to fall and from the looks of things, I don't think it will stop anytime soon."

The woman was open, freely talking to Penelope, and she found herself relaxing and wanting to be open in return. "Hopefully we can catch the unsub before it gets too bad, then. Though I would like to spend Christmas here, since it's so peaceful."

"I'd like that, too, actually. It would remind me of my childhood." Penelope looked over at her and smiled, somehow relieved to see the other woman smile back. Suddenly, the thought of spending time with this woman seemed more like a blessing than a burden.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin smiled as she watched Agent Morgan drag the unsub inside the precinct building. Thankfully, they'd been able to stop him before he hurt another woman. It was late, almost ten, and she decided they wouldn't leave until tomorrow. At least they could be home for Christmas Eve, even if she was going to spend it alone.

Penelope came up to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. The woman had gone out of her way to be kind in the last forty eight hours, and she felt her heart softening towards her, despite her best efforts. She didn't want to be vulnerable to anyone at the moment. "I don't think we're getting out of here tomorrow. Have you seen how hard it's snowing? One of the local people said there's a blizzard moving in and we're supposed to have sixteen to eighteen inches by morning."

Erin looked up at her. "We might get snowed in for a little bit. Would you mind that?"

"No, not really. I'm with a few of my favorite people, a new friend has been made, and we caught the bad guy. It's going to be a wonderful Christmas this year no matter where I am."

She nodded and helped Penelope pack up the computer equipment and carry it out to their SUV. "We're heading back to the lodge now," she said to Dave, a soft smile on her lips. She had noticed he had been kinder these past few days as well, and she found herself growing to like the man more. He had gone through so much in the last few months, what with losing Carolyn.

"That's fine, Erin. We'll be back in a few more minutes, after we finish up everything here. I take it we're staying the night?"

"Yes. And maybe longer." She felt herself blush a little under the look he gave her. "Maybe we'll be home in time for Christmas."

"Maybe." He grinned at her and she looked away, uncertain of the feelings that were bubbling up to the surface in her. His chuckle at her retreating back caused her to shiver slightly and all she wanted to do was escape from his all too seeing eyes.

"It's beginning to look like a veritable winter wonderland out here," Penelope commented as they took in the sight before them. "I'll clean off the windshield if you want to start the car and get warmed up."

"Thank you, Penelope." It was a tender gesture that showed the woman had been paying attention to her and had noticed that the cold had been cutting through her like a knife no matter how many layers she put on. The radio came on, playing Christmas songs, of course, and she heard the soft strains of Josh Groban singing 'O Holy Night'. Under her breath, she began to sing along to try and stave off the cold.

"You have a lovely voice." She looked over at Penelope and smiled unconsciously at the compliment. "That's what we should do when we get back, sing Christmas carols in front of the fireplace! You're a genius!"

"You're the one who came up with the idea. We could make up some hot chocolate, though, and finish off the Christmas cookies." Penelope nodded enthusiastically and they drove quickly back to the lodge. They got out and made their way to the kitchen. "Put out the cookies while I heat up the milk," she said as she pulled the jug out of the fridge. Penelope did so, arranging them artfully on two plates and then leaned against the counter.

"Are we going to stay on friendly terms when we get home?"

Erin stiffened as she tried to analyze the tone of Penelope's voice. There was a small part of her that wanted to be friends with Penelope, to see one friendly face in the BAU. "I would like that, Penelope."

"I would like that, too, Erin." She could feel Penelope smiling at her and she looked over to confirm her thoughts. "So, how long have you known my Italian Stallion?"

"I take it you mean David," she drolly replied and Penelope nodded. "Twenty two years now, or six months longer than my marriage lasted. Which is tragically funny." She frowned, wondering why she was sharing this with the other woman.

"Or just tragic. I hope he didn't leave you for some floozy in Japan that he met at SDCC."

"No, he left me for his mistress of fifteen years. Though Kevin's treatment of you sounds just as bad as what happened to me. I hope Agent Morgan has helped you heal a little." She watched Penelope try to cover her shock, reveling in her reveal of the secret. She stirred in the cocoa powder as Penelope groped for words to say to her.

"You know?" she finally gasped out.

"There's not much that happens in the BAU that I don't. Like Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss growing closer." Taking the pot off the flame, she picked up a trivet and looked pointedly at the other woman. "Well, we should get that fire started." Together, they walked into the great room and as she arranged the coffee table, Penelope struck a match and began to fan the flames of the fire.

Erin poured them each a mug of hot chocolate before settling on the sofa. Penelope sat next to her and sighed. "I'm really glad for this time with you. And for the record, I don't think your heart is three sizes too small. I think our hearts were three times too hard." She sounded ready to say something else when the others loudly banged the door open and tromped in.

"It is a blizzard out there now, Baby Girl. There is no way we're going home tomorrow. At least six inches fell in the fifteen minutes between when you left and when we did." Agent Morgan plopped down on the couch and casually put his arm around Penelope. Though it was slight, she already felt left out and she stood, going to the door.

"Where are you going, Erin?" She stopped and turned her head to look at David. "We're celebrating tonight; we caught a bad guy."

"Correction, you caught a bad guy. I sat and knitted, waiting to be included, waiting to be used." She felt hot tears prick her eyes and she looked away, not wanting to let him see how much the exclusion had hurt. After all, she didn't have feelings, according to them.

"Ah, bella. I'm sorry." His hand on her shoulder was warm and she cursed herself for leaning into the touch.

"Erin, I thought you were going to stay and sing with us?" Penelope asked as she stood up and looked at her. A wicked grin spread across her face and Erin found herself frowning slightly. "Oh, this is too delicious. Look above you, my little turtledoves."

In tandem, they looked up and she groaned aloud. "This misbegotten tradition," she muttered, looking away from him as she felt a deep blush spread over her cheeks. "Well, let's get this over with." Closing her eyes, she tipped her face up and waited. A few moments later, she felt his hand cup her face and then his lips were on hers. The goatee was surprisingly soft against her skin and she melted into him. His other arm came to rest around her waist as she staggered forward, letting the kiss deepen.

When she finally pulled away from him, they were both breathing heavily. Stealing a look at Penelope, she saw the woman was still smiling, though something about it had changed, something Erin couldn't begin to put her finger on. "All right, who's up for singing tonight? We'll start with something easy, like 'Jingle Bells'." Penelope held out her hand to them and she took a step forward, only to find Dave's arm still around her waist.

"Come on. It might be fun," she found herself saying and he nodded reluctantly, leading her up to Penelope. His baritone voice blended well with her mezzo-soprano and, unconsciously, she snuggled into him. They'd just begun 'Deck the Halls' when the lights flickered. She jumped a little, and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"It's okay, bella. They haven't gone out yet," he whispered in her ear. Erin nodded, but her nerves were on alert. She'd never quite gotten over her fear of the dark, and did not want to lose power on this night of all nights. He seemed to pick up on that fear and she relished the feel of his thumb rubbing up and down her side.

And then, just as they'd started singing 'Silent Night', the lights went out and they were plunged into semi-darkness, the fire casting weird shadows over the walls. Whimpering lowly, she turned into him and he rubbed her back, his lips brushing against her forehead. The easy intimacy startled her and she stiffened slightly, not sure if she wanted to pull away or cuddle in closer.

"We might as well finish the songs. There's not much else we can do," Penelope said sunnily. "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright," she began and slowly the others filled in. Erin hated how weak her voice sounded and she tried to sound more normal. After they'd run out of regular songs, Dave quietly began to sing.

"Of the Father's love begotten…"

Knowing the song, Erin joined right in with the next line, "Ere the worlds began to be, He is Alpha and Omega, He the Source, the Ending He." Their sextet had become a duet, and he soon was filling in an expert harmony. When they reached the end of the last verse, every eye was on them and she felt herself draw close to him under their scrutiny.

"That was so beautiful, you two," Penelope said softly. "I don't think I've ever heard that song before."

"It's an old plainchant melody called Divinum mysterium," Reid said, his voice eager with sharing what he knew of the song. "Originally in Latin, it was translated twice into English, once in 1851 and once in 1906. Rossi and Strauss were singing the…"

"Thank you, Spencer," Prentiss cut in. "I don't know about you all, but I am going to crawl into bed before all the heat escapes our rooms. Make sure to pile on the blankets, it's going to get cold tonight." She left the room, a mug still in hand.

"I guess that's our cue as well, Baby Girl. See you in the morning." Agent Morgan leaned down and she averted her face so as not to interrupt the private, tender, moment between the two.

Dave pulled her flush against him and she shivered from the display of raw power. "We could cuddle up together, bella. Share our body heat." She shook her head, yearning secretly for the physical intimacy he suggested and yet not wanting to be rejected at the end. "Another time then, bella." He kissed her once more before joining the other men.

She made her way over to Penelope, watching them leave. "We should put more logs on the fire to keep it burning a few hours longer. It won't be much, but it will at least add some heat to the building." Erin nodded absently and handed her a few more logs. "That should last us through the night, I hope. Now, let's get you upstairs, you're shivering."

Erin nodded again and tried not to flinch when Penelope slung her arm around her waist. "Are there any extra blankets?" she asked, forcing her body to relax, to be normal with the easy, friendly, intimacy she was being shown.

"I think we have an extra quilt or two in the closet. I'll pull them out while you get changed." They made their way up to their room, Penelope chattering away about nothing as they went. She unlocked the door and went over to the closet while Erin made her way to her bag, pulling out her pajamas. She regretted not packing something heavier to wear than the silky pants and top, but there was nothing to change that now.

Quickly, Erin stripped and put on her pajamas, trying not to rub her arms as she danced in place, waiting for Penelope to finish dressing the bed. She turned back the covers and Erin crawled in, pulling them up to her chin. "Penelope, thank you."

"For what, my fair Erin?" she asked as she changed, never once looking back at her as she exchanged one piece of clothing for another.

"For trying." It was the closest she could come to admitting how much her care had touched Erin's heart. "Did you know about the mistletoe before this evening?"

"Maybe," the other woman admitted as she got in. They turned to face each other and as her eyes adjusted further to the dark, she could see Penelope was smiling again. "It kind of looked like you both enjoyed the kiss, though. Go for it, honey. Nothing helps heal the heart like a good, old-fashioned romp in the woods."

"I'm not that type of woman, Penelope. I've slept with only three men in my life." Erin had no idea why she was sharing this with her, but she knew, somehow, that she was be discreet with the knowledge she revealed. "My high school boyfriend, my college boyfriend, and my husband."

"That is insanely sweet, Erin. You married when you were twenty eight, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I looked up your info during my down time. I like to know what's going on in my friend's lives." Erin cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled a little wider. "Yes, I'm a bit of a snoop. It comes with the territory."

Erin nodded and shivered, the cold air of the room seeping into her bones. "It's only fair, I suppose. I know quite a bit about you due to the yearly reviews and what not."

Penelope nodded. "You know what? Turn around and scoot back against me. We both know where my heart lies and you need to stay warm tonight." Erin's heart melted at the tender gesture and smiled a little as she did so. "You know, my mom and I used to do this every time we lost power due to a storm. I never really liked the dark much either. And I miss my mom a lot this time of year."

"It's hard to be without your loved ones at Christmastime," Erin softly said, welcoming Penelope's arm around her waist. She felt the other woman nod against her shoulder and she sighed as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Blinking open her eyes, she found herself looking up at Dave's smiling face. "Good morning, Erin. Penelope wanted me to come check on you. They turned the generator on this morning when they realized we didn't know about it."

Sitting up, she held out her hand for the extra mug he held. The air was still a bit cool, and she felt her nipples stiffen slightly. Erin tried to nonchalantly pull the sheet up over her breasts and heard his low chuckle in response. "How much snow did we get?"

"We're at twenty inches and counting. Our hostess thinks the snow will stop in the next six hours or so. It looks like we're spending Christmas here, and Penelope's put presents under the tree for all of us." He sat on the edge of her bed and looked into her eyes. "I wish there was more than one gift under the tree for you."

"Why?" She was genuinely puzzled and sipped at the coffee as she waited for his answer.

"I find myself liking you. Is that such a bad thing?" She stared at him over the rim of her mug, assessing him. "Well?"

"No, it's not a bad thing." She looked away from him, suddenly uncomfortable with his scrutiny. The door to the room opened and Penelope stepped inside. Erin sighed with relief to see her.

"I thought maybe you guys found a way into Narnia. I sent you up here forty five minutes ago, Rossi."

"She looked so peaceful, Kitten. I didn't want to wake her." Erin reached out and smacked his arm lightly. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You being a creeper. I hope breakfast is ready."

"That it is, my fair Erin. Oh, and our hostess would like to know if you want to run into town to do any shopping. They're opening the general store for a few hours today for the last minute Christmas shoppers." Rossi took this as his cue to leave, and Penelope took his spot. "So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to, but how are we going to get there? I'm certain the roads are impassable."

"That they are, but there are snowmobiles available. Emily and Reid are going right now and Morgan's going to go with Rossi after me, or, I hope, us. Please?"

"All right. Let me get dressed and I'll be down for breakfast. Will you help me pick some things out?"

"Certainly. I'll take you mug down and refill it. Rossi said two cream, one sugar, right?"

Erin nodded and threw back the covers, slipping out of bed to pad over to her bag. She heard the door close, and pulled out the one pair of jeans she had in her bag, along with her warmest sweater. She changed quickly, hating the way the cold licked at her bare skin, even momentarily. Running the brush through her hair, she pulled out her toothbrush and lipstick before sticking money in her pocket.

The bathroom was open and she took care of her needs before heading downstairs. Only Dave and Penelope were still in the kitchen and both smiled at her appearance. She felt her heart warm a little at the gesture and smiled back. "Good choice this morning, Erin. Have you been on a snowmobile before?"

She took the plate from Penelope's hands and leaned back against the counter. "I grew up in Vermont, David. While I much preferred my cross-country skis, I did ride once or twice in my youth." She began to eat and gazed out the window at the world of white. "It's so lovely outside."

"That it is, Erin." Penelope handed her a filled mug and she sipped the coffee before finishing her eggs. "Rossi will clean up in here while we go into the great room." Threading her arm through Erin's, she led her into the other room.

They talked about nothing and yet everything, it seemed, until Prentiss and Reid came into the room with two bags in their hands. "They're waiting outside for you. There're some really nice things at their store," Reid said, his arm around Prentiss's waist.

"Thanks for the heads up, Boy Wonder. See you guys in a few." Penelope once more led her to their destination, handing her the heavy wool coat they'd found in the closet. "Ready, hun?"

"As I'll ever be." Once outside, they put on the helmets before pulling on gloves and climbing on behind their drivers. The ride didn't take very long, but she was frozen to the bone by the end. Shivering, she huddled close to Penelope for the first few moments of the shopping trip. "So, what should I get?"

"Reid loves candy. Emily like to read, sci-fi especially. My Sugar Bear will be grateful for whatever you pick out, though he loves to give rather than receive. I'll leave you to find Rossi's gift on your own, since he's your Italian Stallion."

"Penelope! We're not even a couple yet!"

"Ooh! The yet is new. That's progress. You two are a handsome couple. But, I'll leave you to your shopping." Penelope left her side to look around and Erin picked up a basket, now having some ideas in mind for gifts.

There was a large counter of homemade candy and she had the clerk pick out a five pound assortment for Dr. Reid. Then she looked around for Prentiss's gift. There wasn't much in the way of books, so she looked at the other fripperies they had available. There was a table of handmade jewelry and she found a bracelet that reminded her of the night sky. Smiling gently, she added it to her basket and looked at the other arts and crafts items. There was handspun skeins of wool and she knew Penelope would love some of those to work with.

She picked out four bright red skeins and added them to the basket. I'll put these with the headband I made earlier, she thought as she walked off in search of Agent Morgan's gift. He was an enigma to her, just an inscrutable face that had taken her to rehab last month. But while Penelope had said he'd be happy with anything, she wanted to find something that he'd really like, something that would act as an olive branch. Her eyes settled on a case containing an assortment of knives and she stopped to look.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the clerk asked, coming up to her.

"I'm going to need a knife, eventually. I just have to decide on which one would be right for him." She perused the available selections and her eye was caught by a carved handle among the plain ones. It depicted a scene of two deer in the woods and she smiled.

"A local hunter carved that from a set of antlers she found last year. Since it wasn't her kill, she decided to make the handles from it. Is that the one you'd like?" Erin nodded and the clerk took it out of the case. "It will be waiting for you up front when you check out."

"Thank you." Erin smiled a little as she moved off. She just had Dave left to get something for now. She smiled slightly at the thought of getting him something, growing quickly accustomed to thinking of him as hers. Which should be a preposterous thought, and yet, here in this place, it seemed completely natural. She came up to Penelope's side and the other woman smiled at her.

"Almost finished?"

"Down to just Dave. I should be just a few minutes more." She watched Penelope hurriedly hide something in her hand and wondered what it could be. "I'll let you finish up, Penelope." She moved on down the aisle, and nodded to the only other shopper there at the moment. And then, she saw it. A hand-blown pair of wine glasses that were a deep blue in color and had a delicate Celtic knot work pattern etched into them. While she could never use the second glass, he could still use them while entertaining friends.

She carefully set them in her basket and then made her way up to the cash register. Penelope was ahead of her, having something wrapped up in tissue paper. "I grabbed us two rolls of wrapping paper and some tags. Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes. I just hope the others like what I picked out. Or at least humor me." An odd, dull ache dug at her heart and she swallowed hard as she looked away from Penelope. Erin felt her warm hand on her arm and she looked back up into Penelope's eyes. She was smiling warmly and Erin tried to smile back. "But I know you'll like what I got you."

"And I think you'll like what I got you, my fair Erin. I'll be waiting for you outside." She took the bag from the clerk's hands and then went out the door.

Erin set her basket on the counter and sighed a little. "Would you happen to have boxes for the bracelet and wine glasses?"

"Of course, Ma'am." The clerk rang her up and carefully packed the glasses and bracelet in separate boxes. "Your total comes to $150 dollars."

"Are you sure?" Erin asked, pulling her money out. "That sounds so low."

"You caught the monster who raped my daughter. Our community is indebted to your team forever. This is the little we can do to show our gratitude. Merry Christmas." Erin felt herself tear up and she looked down at her hands as she counted out the proper change.

"Thank you so much," Erin whispered as she handed the money over. "Merry Christmas." She took the bag from the woman's hands and went outside. Penelope was talking to their drivers and looked up at her, a quick grin on her face.

"I take it you got a discount, too," she said softly before pulling her into a tight hug. "The people here are so nice."

"That they are, Penelope. Now, let's get back to the lodge. We have a little bit of wrapping to do." The other woman nodded and they climbed on the back of the waiting snowmobiles. The ride back seemed quicker than the one in, and Erin was glad for it. Dave and Agent Morgan were waiting at the door for them and before they took off, Dave caught her around the waist, kissing her softly. "David."

"Erin," he said just as quietly, caressing her face. "You're going to be mine, bella."

She could feel the blush creep up her face and she looked away from him. "I don't want to be another notch on your belt." He brought her chin up so she'd look at him.

"You would never be that to me," he said as he gazed into her eyes. She felt like she was being drawn into the dark brown irises and was never more grateful for Agent Morgan's discreet cough. They broke apart and she quickly made her way over to Penelope's side. "We'll see you in a few hours, ladies." Dave waved to them and she couldn't stop the involuntary wave back she gave him.

Erin rushed upstairs, Penelope hot on her heels. "What is it, my fair Erin?" she asked as she closed the door to their room. Erin set her bag on the bed and then collapsed onto it herself. "Erin?"

She shrugged as she felt hot tears splash down on her cheeks. The bed dipped slightly as Penelope sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Penelope, I guess I just don't want to be another conquest of his. I can't be free and easy like other people. But I want to be with him. It's such a contradiction, and I hate contradictions. What am I to do?"

"Go with your heart, Erin. If you want him, go for him." She looked up at Penelope and saw her gentle smile. "He's handsome, charming, and he cares for you. And it sounds like he wants something more than just a one night stand."

Erin pulled her bag onto her lap and took out the box with the wine glasses. "Maybe I subconsciously want a relationship with him, too. I got the pair of these, after all." She opened the box to show her friend and was relieved to hear her pleased gasp.

"He'll love these, Erin. You have great taste. Listen, I'm going to go make us lunch before we dive into the wrapping. Do sandwiches sound good?"

She nodded and watched the other woman leave the room. Once the door was closed, Erin pulled out the yarn skeins and set them on the bed before going over to her bag and pulling out the headband she'd finished earlier. While she hadn't intended on giving it to Penelope, she knew her friend would appreciate it more than Sarah would.

She looked around their room for the wrapping paper and saw her choices sticking out of Penelope's bag. "Cute kittens or elegant snowflakes," she mused aloud before deciding to go with kittens for Penelope. There was tape sitting on their bedside table and she quickly wrapped the package for Penelope. Then she affixed a tag to the gift, writing their names on it. She decided to switch to the snowflake paper for the rest of her gifts and smiled at Penelope as she brought in a tray holding two glasses of milk and a plate of sandwiches.

"How many more do you have left to wrap?" she asked as she set the tray down.

"Three. I finished you and Emily first." She took the glass Penelope held out to her and sipped at the milk. "Thanks for making us lunch."

Penelope sat on the bed, smiling up at her. "No problem, Erin. Take a seat; we can finish wrapping when we're done." She nodded and sat next to her. "So, is Christmas your favorite holiday?"

She thought for a moment. 'No, I much prefer Easter."

"Why?"

"The hope of it all. Just thinking that someone was willing to die for someone like me would be overwhelming as it is. That He was the son of God makes me feel both priceless and precious, if that makes sense."

"Are you Catholic, then? The song you sang with Rossi the other night sounded liturgical."

"Yes, I am. Do you have a faith?" She asked because she genuinely wanted to know more about Penelope.

"Sort of? I believe in God and the Bible, but organized religion bothers me somewhat. There have been so many horrid things done in the name of God, you know?"

"I do, actually. And what's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. Like you, I see the hope in the holiday." She rested her head on Erin's shoulder and sighed happily. "And I love giving gifts to people. I love finding something that makes someone smile." They fell into an easy conversation as they finished eating and wrapping, and Erin felt her heart begin to melt a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope waited until Dave and her Sugar Bear got back from shopping to go downstairs. Erin was curled up on the couch, reading a book, and she smiled as she went past. "Hey, lover, she's all alone in front of the fire. I'd see if I could get some cuddle time in, if I were you."

"Thanks, Kitten." He kissed her cheek as he went past, and she cuddled into Morgan.

"Are you really setting the two of them up, Mama?" Morgan asked, squeezing her side.

She nodded, looking up at him. "Yes, I am, Sugar. They both need someone in their life who will be there for them. Now, I want to go out for a walk in this wonderland. Will you go with me?"

"Baby Girl, the snow is up to my hips out there. How are we going to move, let alone take a long waslk?"

"Snowshoes, obviously. I found a few pairs in the closet with the extra coats." He sighed and nodded and Penelope threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Derek!" She kissed his cheek softly and then wiggled out of his embrace. "I'm going to tell our lovebirds where we're off to, just in case we're gone too long."

Penelope went to the great room and looked in on Erin and Dave. She was now curled up against his chest, still reading. His thumb was absently rubbing up and down her arm and Penelope smiled at the sweet sight. "I know you're there, Penelope. What do you need?" Erin asked.

"Derek and I are going out on a snowshoe hike. I just wanted to let someone know in case we are out there too long."

They both nodded absently and she smiled widely. "Have fun, Kitten," Dave said before whispering something in Erin's ear. As Penelope watched, Erin nodded and cuddled in closer as he pulled a blanket over her legs.

Penelope left the room, not wanting to intrude further on their intimate moment. Derek had pulled out two pairs of snowshoes and he helped her into them before putting on his own. She bundled up as best she could with the coat, gloves, and scarf she'd brought and then tromped to the door. "Time's wasting, my love," she said, looking back over her shoulder at him.

He grinned and followed her outside, taking her hand as they made their way through the snow. She sank down into it more than she thought she would and found herself sweating despite the cold. They only walked for a little way before she turned around. "Giving up so soon, Sweetheart?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't want you to die on me, Honey Bunch. This is harder than I thought it would be." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I think a large mug of hot chocolate is calling my name back at the lodge."

"Sounds good to me, darlin'." He held her hand the entire way back and they shimmied out of the snowshoes, leaving them on the porch while they went inside. Erin was in the kitchen, boiling something and Penelope leaned against the counter, watching her.

"There should be enough hot chocolate here for you and Agent Morgan, Penny. Did you have a nice walk?"

"It was so beautiful out, but I got more tired than I'd planned on." Erin poured three mugs of the drink and handed two to Penelope. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And walking in the snow is hard, I know." They went into the great room and found Morgan talking to Rossi. Erin sat on his lap, letting him wrap an arm around her waist. Penelope sighed at the easy, open, trust they displayed, so glad she had decided to push them together while they were here. "Have any of you heard from Agent Hotchner?"

"Not one word, Ma'am. Why?" Morgan asked, tugging Penelope down onto the couch next to him.

"I was just wondering if Jack and Henry were feeling better. It's no fun to be sick at Christmas." Penelope watched her yawn a little and then look at Rossi. "I'm going to take a nap before supper."

"Do you want me to come up and help keep you warm?" Dave asked suggestively and Penelope was surprised to hear Erin giggle a little before hitting him on the shoulder. "Ow! You always do that, Erin."

"Well, if you weren't such a creeper, I –" He cut off her words with a kiss and Penelope smiled over at Morgan. "David! Well, maybe I could use another warm body in the bed. But just for cuddling. Don't make me bring a bundling board up with us."

"Yes, Ma'am." They stood and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. The went out and she once more heard Erin giggle as Rossi said, "Excuse us, Reid, Prentiss."

Emily sat heavily on the couch and looked at Penelope. "Who is that and what has she done with our Section Chief?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is our Section Chief, and she's found herself someone who makes her happy. Isn't Christmas wonderful?" Penelope snuggled into Derek and stared up at him. "And now's our chance to get some alone time, Hot Stuff."

"Now that is an idea I like, Baby Girl. Let's adjourn to my room." He stood and helped her up and she gave a little wave to Emily, taking in the hickey on her neck. This really was a magical time of year.

*~~*~~*

Penelope woke up to the smell of supper, and she stretched, letting the sheets pools around her waist. She reached down to the floor and picked up her bra, quickly hooking it before pulling on her sweater. "Derek, I think our supper's almost ready." He opened his eyes and smiled at her as she bent down to kiss him. "We should get moving." Slipping out of bed, she pulled on her panties and jeans before straightening her hair in the mirror.

She opened the door at the same time Rossi opened their bedroom door. Erin's hair was tousled and she smiled at Penelope as they met at the top of the stairs. "Did you have a good nap, Kitten?" Dave asked with a wide smile.

"It was invigorating. And you, Rossi?"

"We ended up not sleeping, Penelope, but talking." Erin wrapped her arm around Dave's waist and smiled up at him. "It was almost as peaceful as a nap." Looking carefully at Erin, Penelope took in the slightly red, puffy, eyes and wondered what they'd been talking about. Together, they went down to the dining room and took a seat at the table. Derek sat next to her a few moments later and they waited for the others to join them.

"So, do you want to exchange Christmas stories tonight? I want to know more about your favorite Christmases." She looked around the table at everyone and they nodded. "Wonderful." The food was brought out and they ate quickly. Following the meal, Penelope and Erin cleared the table while the others went into the living room. "You guys really talked for three hours?" 

"Yes, we really did. It was good to get to know him better, especially if this is going to continue when we get home."

"And is it?"

Erin blushed a little. "I hope so. Penelope?"

She gave her full attention to Erin, hearing sadness in her voice once more, and saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Yes, Erin?"

"I haven't apologized to you or anyone on the team, save David this afternoon. He said you'd be easiest to start with, since you're open to me already. I'm sorry." Her tears obscured her words and Penelope stepped forward to hug her. Erin sobbed on her shoulder and she rubbed her back softly, murmuring gentle nothings in her ear until she had calmed down a little.

"What do you have to be sorry for, my fair Erin?" she finally asked.

"I put you in danger last month, in Florida. My actions were reckless, selfish, and foolish. I let alcohol make my decisions for me. Can you, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, Erin. And I'll be right by your side when you decide to ask this of the others. I can only imagine how difficult this has been for you." Without thinking, she kissed Erin's cheek. "Are you going to do this tonight?"

"I think so. Will you really stand beside me?"

"I promise, Erin." They looked up when they heard one of the floorboards creak, and Penelope smiled gently at Rossi. "Come to rescue your lady love, my sweet Italian Stallion?"

"Sort of, Kitten. You asked her, Erin?" Her friend nodded and moved into his open arms. Penelope felt her heart break a little as she suddenly understood why he was so tender with her. "And she doesn't hate you, bella. Are you ready to make amends with the others here?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her face before kissing her. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, she reached out for Penelope's hand. She clasped it, entwining her fingers with Erin's. As a trio, they entered the great room and she saw Reid and Emily on the sofa, curled up close together. Derek was reclining against the fireplace mantle, and he narrowed his eyes as he took in the tableaux before him.

"Baby Girl?" he asked lowly, and she could see he was struggling not to say something about them.

"Everyone, before we begin our story time this evening, we have something to tell you. I'm going first. Christmas is a season of miracles, a time to be with the ones you love." She broke her gaze with Derek to look at Erin, smiling encouragingly at her. "Some of us have been blessed by being able to return to the family." She looked pointedly at Emily. "And some of us are finding our way home. I honestly love each and every one of you in this room, and want nothing but the best for you."

She let go of Erin's hand to wrap her arm around her waist, resting it atop Rossi's arm. Reid looked at them, obviously trying to figure out what was going on, while Emily seemed content just to listen. Her lover, though, still seemed upset and she knew it had something to do with Erin's problem. Penelope felt Rossi's thumb caress her arm and she relaxed a little, pulling Erin a little closer to her side as the other woman took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Save it, Strauss. No one wants to hear your manipulative attempts at amends." Morgan stepped away from the fireplace to glare at the woman and she shrank into Penelope, before trying to pull away and escape from the room. Penelope heard the hitched breath in her ear and she drew in her own shuddering breath of air.

"Derek Morgan, you will sit down on that couch and listen to her," she began, anger coursing through her veins. "I love you, I'm letting you share my bed, but right now, you are being an egotistical, judgmental asshat. Listen and respect my friend." She looked at Erin, who was openly crying by this point.

"Penelope, don't," she whispered, pulling away a little more, only to end up closer to Rossi, sinking into his embrace. "Don't give up your love and happiness for me. I'm not worth this, believe me."

Penelope felt her heart shatter at the sorrow in her friend's voice. She was about to say something to refute her proclamation when Reid spoke. "Ma'am, I know how you feel. I was in your position a few years ago, and I can tell you that you are worth caring for and deserving of loyalty. The demons tell you that you're not so that you'll come back to their deceiving arms. Don't listen to them, listen to your friends. I had to remind myself of that when we lost Emily, and the dilaudid cravings came back. If it hadn't been for JJ, I would have relapsed. Please, let me hear what you have to say." Penelope swiped at her cheeks and saw Emily do the same.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Erin said softly, resting her head on Penelope's shoulder. "Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now. I'm an alcoholic and let my drinking could my judgment a lot in these past few months. There are excuses I could give and they'd be just that, excuses. I need to take ownership of my mistakes, especially since I could have endangered you. I'm sorry, I truly am." She looked at Morgan and he met her gaze steadily. "I know you might not be open to my apology, but it's there, for what it's worth."

"You're right about that, Strauss. I'm not ready to hear anything from you." Derek stood and stalked from the room and Penelope felt Erin shudder at the rejection. She held her friend all the tighter and smiled a little as Erin clung tighter to her.

Emily sat there on the sofa, clearly assessing Erin. "I won't deny that you've changed, Ma'am. I can't say that I can be friends with you, like Penelope clearly is. For Spencer, though, I'll be kind."

"I'd ask for nothing more, Emily"

To Penelope's surprise, Emily smiled at them before looking at her boyfriend. "Honey?"

Reid closed his eyes, a few tears falling down his face. "Thank you, Erin." He stood and walked over to them, holding out his hand. Hesitantly, Erin reached out and he clasped her hand. "Do you have a sponsor yet?" She shook her head. "I'll be your sponsor the, if you'd like."

"Why, Dr. Reid?"

"Because you need someone who understands the job we do, the pressures we face that most people never go through." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Now, I want to hear about our favorite Christmas memories. I'll go first." He led Erin over to the couch and pulled her down next to him, Penelope sitting next to Emily, missing Derek immensely.

Dave sat in front of the fire and beckoned Erin over to him. She looked over at Reid, and he nodded. She got up and went over to Dave's side, curling up next to him and resting her head against his chest. "Go on, kid, tell us about your favorite Christmas memory," he said lowly, his arm wrapping around Erin's waist.

"I was five, and my father bought me my first Asimov book…" As Reid spoke, she felt someone come up behind her and she looked up into Derek's face and smiled, patting the arm next to her. He sat and she curled up into him, listening to the rest of Reid's story. "And how about you, Erin? What's your favorite Christmas memory?"

"I had been married for two years, and we'd been trying for a baby the entire time. I'd not been feeling well in the morning, and so I had Bill pick up a home pregnancy test on his way home from the office on Christmas Eve. I took it that night and we found out we were going to be parents." She looked up at Dave, smiling slightly as more tears tracked down her face. "Until this weekend, I've never had a happier Christmas." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly and both Emily and Penelope sighed.

"I'll go next," Morgan said. "My favorite Christmas memory is my first staff party with the team. Penelope had just started, too, and she lit up the room with her enthusiasm. I knew then I'd be friends with her. Turns out, we ended up lovers. And if she sees something good in you, Ma'am, it must be there. I suppose it's time I look for it, too."

He smiled at Erin and Penelope watched her smile back. Christmas was such a wonderful, magical, time, she thought as she settled back into her Sugar Bear.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin woke up early the next morning, hoping to get her gifts beneath the tree before anyone else was up and about. She'd only put her name on the gifts to Penelope and Dave, knowing now that the others would be okay with the gifts, yet might not use them, knowing they came from her. Sighing, she threw back the covers and padded over to the dresser, picking up the bag that held the wrapped offerings.

Not bothering to put on clothes, she stumbled into the hall still in her pajamas and made her way downstairs to the great room. There were a number of presents under the tree already and she added to the piles. Erin notice there were at least three with her name on them and she smiled at the thought of being remembered.

Turning, she found Penelope leaning against the doorjamb, smiling at her. "Good morning, Erin."

"Good morning, Penelope." She could feel her cheeks redden slightly as she'd been caught trying not to be noticed. "Did you sleep well? I never heard you come to bed."

"Derek and I stayed up talking for a little while after you and Dave left. He has trust issues, Erin. I know that doesn't excuse how rudely he treated you last night, but it does explain a little."

"You don't need to offer explanations, Penelope," Erin said as she joined her friend in the doorway. "I've never given him any reason to trust me and then he saw me at my weakest when Agent Hotchner had him take me to rehab. I tried to pull an Amy Winehouse, but Aaron wouldn't listen to me, thank God. I cried in front of them, like a whinging child, because I had been found out."

Penelope wrapped her arm around Erin's waist and they made their way back up to their room. "I don't think Hotch wanted another Reid situation on his hands. We all knew something was going on and yet none of us did anything to help him." She closed the door and pulled Erin into a tight hug. "But this can be a new start for you, a way to get to know us better."

"It's just, I've failed, Penelope. I've tried so hard for so long to keep it together, to justify one more drink. I've disappointed so many people." Her throat clogged with unshed tears and she felt Penelope rub her back gently.

"You can cry, Erin. I won't tell anyone." This seemed to be the very thing she needed to hear, as the tears began to fall. She felt her friend pull her towards the bed and she followed her leadings. They say heavily on the bed and she leaned on Penelope's shoulder. "I want to tell you something important, my fair Erin."

"And what would that be, my sweet Penelope?"

"I like that one. But that's not what I was going to say. You didn't disappoint me. If anything, you've made me respect you more. There are a lot of people in this world who do not get help for their addictions. You've looked your demon in the face and told it to go to hell. That makes you strong, Erin. I am so glad I can call you my friend."

Erin pulled back to look at Penelope. She was smiling softly and she hesitantly smiled back. "But what about your relationship with Agent Morgan? I wouldn't want to divide your loyalties."

"There are always going to be people we don't agree on. Think back to Gideon. He didn't respect me, not really, but he really liked Reid. Rossi respects me a lot and yet cannot really feel comfortable around Reid. We're going to have different reactions to people. He know this, and in time, he'll come around."

"Or he might never want to associate with me, like my Sarah." Fresh tears stung her eyes and Penelope pulled her close once more. A soft knocking at their door had them both looking up and she felt Penelope's arm tighten around her waist.

"Come in," Penelope called out and the door opened to reveal David. "Good morning, Rossi."

"Merry Christmas, Kitten. I heard you two talking and thought I'd welcome this blessed day with you and my lady love." He smiled and sat on the bed next to Erin. "Is everything okay?"

"I think it will be, now that you're here. I'm going to start breakfast for us. Do pancakes sound good?" Erin nodded against her shoulder and Penelope got up and smiled down on them. "Great! I'll go whip us up a stack. Merry Christmas, my dear friends." She bustled from the room and Erin sighed.

"What is it, Erin?"

She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head atop them. "I don't think I deserve this kindness, David. And I know you're going to say I've changed, that rehab did me a world of good, that I'm letting the heart that beats in my chest show for all to see. Don't you think I know these things?"

"Yes, I know, bella. But that same heart you've unearthed from the layers of ice you've buried it in is telling you that because of your past you are not worthy of friendship, or love. That's bullshit, and you know it."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What if it's not? I've learned to be lonely, David. The alcohol dulled that ache, but now with it gone, it feels like there's a deep, yawning, chasm right here." Erin reached down and grabbed his hand, settling it where her heart beat an unsteady tattoo. "I ache so badly and I want to talk to people, but everyone left in my life sees me a the selfish, cold, calculating, shrew."

Erin broke down, sobbing quietly, and felt him move on the bed, embracing her. For a long time, they were quiet, and Dave rubbed her back, letting her cry. She curved her body to fit his and found herself falling back as he pulled them down on the bed. "Erin, you were never made to be lonely. Look at how much Penelope clearly adores you. She can't fake emotions, and you know that, bella. You were made to be cherished and worshiped and adored."

She looked at him and leaned in for a kiss, gasping against his lips as he pulled her on top of him. The thin fabric of her pajamas did little to block out the heat of his large hands as they cupped her ass. He used the opening to slip his tongue in her mouth and caress her tongue. She buried her fingers in his hair, only pulling back when she felt his hand slip beneath her pajama top to palm her suddenly heavy breasts.

"Penelope is expecting us downstairs soon, David." She pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest to hide her erect nipples. "And I don't know if this is a good idea."

He brought his hand up to her face and she nuzzled into the soft touch. "Erin, you need someone who cares for you, someone who will help you heal from the pain in your soul. God still loves you." He paused and kissed her once more, a bitterly sweet kiss that tugged at her heart. "And if I'm honest with myself, I find that I am caring for you more and more. I want to protect you, cara."

Erin collapsed on top of him once more, letting his arms wrap around her waist as she breathed in his musky scent. "But you're Italian. Wine runs through your veins. I can't ask you to give up a quintessential piece of who you are."

"Hey, hey, did you even ask if I'd have a problem going dry for you?" She shook her head. "If you had, I would tell that it will be no problem. There are plenty of non-alcoholic substitutes for many of the things I drink. And if you tell me I have even the slightest chance with you, I will switch over, cold turkey."

"Why?"

"Haven't you been listening to Penelope and me? You are someone worth choosing, Erin. Someone worth fighting for." She nodded a little and snuggled close to him, listening to the beat of his heart. "Is it still in there, honey?"

"Yes, beating strong and loud in my ear. Do you really care for me that much?"

"I do." She felt him kiss the top of her head and some of the earlier girlishness she'd felt came seeping back into her bones as she giggled lightly. "That's a sound I love to hear. I think it stopped snowing in the night, we might be going home soon…"

"Tonight, then." She kissed him hard, knowing there'd be no turning back from this decision. "I'll ask Penelope to bunk with Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan." Feeling bold, she brought his hand back up to her breast and let him squeeze the tender flesh.

"Are you certain? I don't want to pressure you into something you don't really want to do."

"I think I'm the most certain of this than of anything else in my life right now. I want to feel something other than lonely once more."

He turned them over so that his body covered hers and she relished his heavy weight pressing down on her. "And I have to wait until tonight?"

"Yes. We've presents to open and other holiday niceties to go through." She raised her face and he leaned down for a lingering kiss. "And Penelope could come in at any moment. I'm not a teenager anymore who'd get off on the thrill of being caught. I want time to enjoy this."

"Then I will make it worth your while, bella." He leaned in and kissed her once more, thumbing her nipple absently. She squirmed a little at the touch and he smiled against her lips. "And I think I know where to begin, my sweet lady love." He opened the first of her shirt buttons and she sighed, smiling ruefully up at him. Another one came undone and he gently parted the fabric before placing a feather light kiss on the swell of her breasts.

Then he sat up. She whimpered and he smiled cockily. "Wipe that grip off your face, mister. You have to wait as well." She sat up and stretched, letting the shirt gape open, watching his eyebrows shoot up appreciatively. A gentle, knowing, smile spread across her face as she felt some of the sorrow and insecurity pass away at his heated look. Climbing off the bed, she pulled out clean clothes and her toiletries from her bag. "See you downstairs in a few minutes." Buttoning the shirt with one hand, she kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

"You'll be the death of me yet, bella," he said and she turned back to smile at him. "I want to see that more often, my rose."

She felt another giggle bubble up out of her lips as she took a step forward and ran into someone. Looking ahead of her, she saw Agent Prentiss standing there, smiling bemusedly at them. "Excuse me, Agent Prentiss. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay, Ma'am. No lasting damage from a tap." She looked at Dave standing in the doorway and raised her eyebrow. "It looks like we've all paired off this weekend. Whatever will Hotch say?"

Erin felt her cheeks flush and then drain of blood as she looked down at the things in her arms. "I don't know." Suddenly thinking of home, this didn't seem like such a good idea, especially if Agent Hotchner made a big deal about it. She was still on such thin ice.

Emily seemed to pick up on her distress, and touched her arm softly. "Are you happy with Dave?"

"Oh yes, more than anything," was her quick reply.

"Then no one will breathe a word of your relationship to anyone else back home. Spencer told me how important it was to have someone in his life that made him happy, that accepted him at face value. We just want you better, Ma'am."

Erin tried not to flinch a little as Emily rubbed her shoulder gently. Looking up, she saw the other woman smiling kindly. "Christmas is truly the time of miracles," she whispered and Emily nodded.

"That it is, Ma'am. We'll see you in a little bit." The woman moved past her and Erin went into the bathroom.

Setting her clothes and makeup on the counter, she locked the door and then stripped, stepping into the shower. There was something comforting about the way the hot water washed over her body, cleansing her soul of the junk she'd held on to for far too long. Somehow, Penelope had worked a Christmas miracle in all of them, and she would be ever grateful for listening to her and going for a chance at happiness.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before wrapping another around her head. She used a third towel to dry off her arms and legs before pulling on her clothes. The long wool skirt felt deliciously warm against her legs and the matching red sweater helped keep out the chill of the air. Once dressed, she quickly brushed her teeth and did her makeup before emerging from the room.

Dave was just coming out of his room and they locked eyes. An easy smile came to her lips and she took hold of his outstretched hand. "You look beautiful, my rose," he said lowly as he pulled her close to him.

"I feel beautiful, David. Thank you." Together, they went downstairs and joined the others in the dining room. Penelope looked up at them, a bright smile on her lips. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

Dave pulled out a chair for her and she sat, smiling up at him. He bent and kissed her softly and Erin found she didn't mind being so publicly claimed as his. It seemed so right, so good, to know that he wasn't ashamed of being with a broken person like herself. Saying a quick prayer, she tucked into the food before her, listening to the conversations that the others were having.

"Welcome to the family, Erin," Dave whispered in her ear and she smiled over at him, content with his surety.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I've been trying to wait until after supper, but I don't think I can anymore. Let's go open our presents now!" Penelope looked like a young child in her eagerness and Erin smiled up at her from her place on the couch next to Dave.

"Round everyone up, Kitten. I'd hate to have you wait any longer," Dave said dryly. She nodded excitedly and Erin laughed a little, letting Dave pull her close. "I hope you like what I got you, my English rose."

"So, now I'm your English rose? What's up with that?" She looked up at him, an eyebrow arched high.

He smiled as he bend down and kissed her sweetly. "You're pale, and cool, and regal." He punctuated each word with a kiss and she smiled against his lips. "And I think of all those things when I think of England." She sighed happily at his schmaltz as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Dr. Reid and Emily were the first to appear. They sat on the sofa next to Erin and the young man smiled nervously at her. "Garcia said we couldn't start until she got back with Morgan. I have no idea what she's planning."

"Oh, Reid, you should always know that I'm planning something fun." Penelope skipped in front of them, wearing an elf costume. She smiled at them and motioned for Agent Morgan to join the group. He was wearing a Santa hat and an embarrassed smile. "See, Santa and his elf are going to hand out the gifts to everyone and then we're going to open them one at a time, starting with Emily and ending with me. Everyone have the order?" They nodded and her smile grew wider.

"One second, Penelope. There's a gift that didn't make it under the tree." Dr. Reid held out a small box to her. "I wouldn't want this one to be forgotten."

She took the package and sighed a little when she read the tag. "You pick yourself a keeper, Em." Penelope set the box next to her as she took a seat next to the tree. "Okay, Santa Morgan, this one is for Rossi." Penelope handed him the gifts one by one, telling him the recipients until she got down to the box Reid had given her earlier. "And this last one is for Erin, marked open last."

Morgan handed it to her, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you, Agent Morgan."

"You're welcome, Ma'am." He settled on the floor next to Penelope and they all looked to Emily, who picked up Erin's gift first.

"Seeing as how this is the only gift without a name, it must be from you, Chief Strauss." She smiled at her and ran her thumbnail along the tape to open it. She pulled the bracelet from the bed of white cotton and let out a low note of appreciation. "I had my eye on this back at the shop. How did you know?" Erin shrugged as Emily quickly put it on. "Thank you, Erin."

When it was Erin's turn, she picked a gift at random and found herself holding one that was not marked. Opening it, she found the scarf Penelope had been working on, She wrapped it around her neck, smiling gently. "Thank you, Penelope."

As she fingered the scarf, she watched Dave open her gift. "I love these, Erin. We'll ring in the New Year with sparkling cider in these, bella." He leaned over and kissed her, and she smiled at him, missing Derek open his gift.

"You picked this for me, Ma'am?" She turned to look at Morgan and saw him holding up the knife. She nodded and watched him try not to smile. "Thank you, it's perfect." He turned it over and over in his hands as Penelope opened the gift Erin had given her.

"This is so lovely, my fair Erin." She hurriedly swapped out her hat for the headband, fastening it around her head. "And this yarn will be perfect for my next project."

Erin watched the opening of gifts continue, each time feeling more and more cared for by the gifts she had been given. Emily had gotten her a similar bracelet whose beads had a delicate rose pattern on them. She followed Emily's lead and affixed it to her left wrist. Her next gift was from Morgan, though she recognized Penelope's handwriting on the tag. Erin sighed over the silk scarf, seeing it was the one she had fingered early on in their shopping trip. "Thank you, Derek," she said softly and he nodded absently.

And then she was down to the final two gifts – Dave's and Dr. Reid's. She opened the box from her soon to be lover and gasped. "Oh, David, this is so lovely." She pulled out the dress and held it against her body. "I love it!" She leaned into his touch and smiled the feel of his lips pressed to her temple.

Erin was about to open the small box when her turn came around once more when Reid spoke up. "No, that has to be the last gift, Ma'am." She nodded and let the others go ahead of her. And then every eye was on her as she held the box in her hand. Carefully, she peeled off the paper, then she opened the hinged box. On a nest of cotton lay a heavy gold coin and she picked it up, looking it over carefully.

"But I haven't made it a year yet. It's barely been thirty days."

"I know, Ma'am. But I had a friend loan me his until I made it to that first milestone. I gained strength from knowing that someone had been down this road before me."

Erin closed her hand around the coin and let her tears fall. "I, oh, there aren't enough words to begin to say thank you, Dr. Reid." She turned into Dave, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by his generosity. She felt another warm hand on her shoulder and turned back to look into Dr. Reid's serious eyes. She bit her lip as the young man wiped a few tears away.

"Ma'am, Erin, I have faith you will make it first to your year and then for the rest of your life." She nodded hesitantly and then noticed Penelope trying not to grin.

"Yes, Penelope?" she asked, leaning back against Dave once more.

"Look above you, my lambs." All four of them looked up to see Morgan holding a sprig of mistletoe above the sofa. "Do you still find the custom outdated, Erin?" she asked teasingly.

"Not in the slightest, Penelope." She lifted her lips to Dave and smiled slightly when he kissed her chastely. Morgan then held the sprig over Emily and Spencer's heads. They kissed just as innocently and Penelope groaned slightly.

"That's not how you kiss under the mistletoe, guys." She motioned for Derek to join her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. Their kiss lasted for several seconds until Rossi coughed discreetly. The couple looked up, both breathing heavily, and Penelope smiled with joy. "That is a proper mistletoe kiss."

"I see," Erin said drolly, her hand coming to rest on Dave's shoulder as he rubbed her arm gently. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to change before supper. Tonight is special." She blushed, knowing she may have just tipped her hand.

"That it is, Erin." Looking over at Emily and Spencer, she saw them gazing lovingly into each other's faces.

Smiling gently, Erin got up from the couch, holding tightly to her gifts. As she went towards the door, Penelope called out, "Wait for me! I'll come up and help us get ready." Erin turned and leaned against the doorjamb, Penelope hurrying up to her side. "I know exactly what to do. Emily, come on. You'll need to be gussied up, too."

Emily rolled her eyes a little, but got up, kissing Reid once more. "All right, let's get this over with." They went upstairs and Penelope turned into Emily's room. "What's this?"

"We have to find your prettiest outfit for supper. Tonight is going to be perfect for all of us." Penelope began to dig through her bags, taking out a red silky blouse and some black slacks. "This will look nice, Em. Now, on to our room." Penelope grabbed Erin's hand and tugged her along, Emily trailing after them. "All right, you're going to wear your new dress, Erin. That is so lovely! The Italian Stallion has wonderful taste."

Erin nodded and laid the dress out on the bed. "And it's my size, too. Something this perfect has never happened to me." She sat on the bed and looked up at the women, biting on her finger absently. "Sorry, bad habit from childhood," she muttered as she pulled it back.

"There's a first time for everything, Erin. Maybe it's about time something perfect happened to you." Penelope rummaged through one of her bags and pulled out a slinky red dress. "Do you think Morgan will like this?"

Both Emily and Erin nodded and she put it on the bed next to Erin's. Then she took out a large makeup kit and set it on the nightstand. "Let me guess, we're going to have our makeup and hair done by you," Emily said, taking a seat on a free spot on the bed.

"However did you guess, Emily? The complete look will be finished by me. All right, my dress is a wrap dress; Em, your blouse buttons, good. How about your dress, Erin? Does it zip or button?"

"It looks like it zips up the back," she said softly, gently stroking the fabric between her fingers.

"Excellent. So, we'll go in alphabetically order, which means you're first, Emily." Penelope whipped out a comb and brush, quickly styling the black hair into an elegant updo. "Crap, I forgot to bring in a wet washcloth. Erin, would you run to the bathroom and get one for me?"

She nodded and slipped from the room. David was coming out of the bathroom and she ran into him. His arm came up around her waist, drawing her body flush against his. "David, I have to get back. I was sent on a quick errand."

"One moment, English rose. I didn't give you a proper mistletoe kiss." She raised her face in anticipation and he captured her lips in a delicate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss and she felt him cup her ass, molding her body tightly to his. Erin felt his arousal against her thigh and she unconsciously shifted her body so that she could feel him against her core.

He broke the kiss and she nipped his lower lip. "I'm beginning to love Christmas as much as Easter, now. I'll see you in a little bit." Releasing him, she slipped into the bathroom, squeaking a little as he squeezed her ass. By the time she went back to the bedroom, he was gone, and she smiled at the thought of the night to come.

"Did you meet Rossi out there?" Penelope teased as she shut the door and Erin threw the washcloth at her, smiling widely. "Oh, I can't believe you'd do that! It is on!" Penelope picked up the closest pillow and threw it at her. Though she put her hands up, it still caught the side of her head and they both giggled as Erin tossed it back.

As they calmed down, Erin watched Penelope wash Emily's face delicately and then apply smoky eye makeup and a deep red lipstick. By the time she'd finished, Emily looked like a silver screen siren. "You're lovely," Erin whispered. "Dr. Reid isn't going to know what hit him." The other woman blushed a little and looked down at her hands.

"Okay, Erin, it's your turn now." She switched places with Emily and let Penelope do her work. She leaned into the gentle touches of Penelope washing off her makeup and then she felt her hands brushing through her hair, twisting it around her fingers to curl it a little. "Emily, I can't decide here. Do you think we should go with a smoky look like I did with you, or with more of a dewy, fresh look?"

"Well, she is his English rose." Erin pursed her lips as they giggled, knowing they had spied on her latest kiss with Dave. "Seriously, though, with your coloring, Erin, I would go with the soft, fresh colors." She nodded and Penelope got to work, starting with a sparkly foundation and ending with a pale pink lipstain. "Oh, I think you're the lovely one, Erin. Rossi isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you tonight."

Erin blushed and stood up, picking up her dress. "Thank you, Emily. I appreciate the compliment." Penelope began to work on her hair and makeup while Emily unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall to the floor as she shimmied out of her jeans. As she turned to pick up her pants, Erin softly gasped as she saw the shamrock scar. "Did Doyle do that to you?"

"Yeah. A constant reminder now of the mistakes we make when our hearts become entangled in our assignments." She tugged her blouse on, quickly fastening the buttons before pulling on her trousers. "Sometimes it's easier to live with the visible scars." Their eyes met and she noticed Emily's were strangely wet. Nodding at her, she unzipped the dress and then shed her clothes before pulling the garment up around her. Without asking, Emily ran the zipper up her back, her hand lingering on Erin's shoulder.

Erin relished the friendly touch and turned to face Emily. There was a soft smile on her lips and Erin smiled back. "All I would like is a chance, Emily."

"And I'm more than willing to give you that, Erin."

By the time their exchange was finished, Penelope had completed her makeup, changed, and was smiling at them. "Okay, I want to take a few pictures of us before we head downstairs." Pulling out her phone, she slung an arm around Erin and Emily came in close behind them. "Say Christmas cookies, my lovely friends!" She snapped off a few pictures and then went over and opened the door, leading Erin down the stairs and into the dining room where David waited for her, an appreciative smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Following the meal, they all drifted into the great room. Erin found herself being pulled down onto Dave's lap and she let herself snuggle back against him. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, my sweet English rose?"

"Not verbally, no. But when I came into the dining room this evening, you looked at me as if I were the most precious thing you had seen in some time. You really know how to boost a woman's ego."

"Are you paying attention, Spencer? This is how you tell your girlfriend that you care for her." Emily gently poked him in the ribs and he smiled.

"And I may have been taking notes this week. We've had good teachers." He smiled over at them and Erin felt her face relax into a smile as she watched the younger man fake a yawn. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I am exhausted. See you in the morning, everyone."

"You're not fooling anyone, Reid," Morgan said as the young man stood. He blushed deeply and held out his hand to Emily, who just shook her head. They all watched the duo leave and then Penelope cleared her throat.

"I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas once more." She stood and held her hand out to Erin, and she clasped it, letting the younger woman pull her to her feet. Penelope enveloped her in a tight hug, kissing her cheek softly. "Have a wonderful evening, my fair Erin." She guided her over to the fireplace and said lowly, "There are extra condoms in my purse, dear."

"We're both clean, Penelope. That's part of our yearly physical."

The younger woman looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "And have you been through menopause yet?"

Erin felt her cheeks redden as she looked at a spot just over her friend's shoulder. "No, not yet."

"And if Reid was here, he'd tell you the statistics of the age at which women can still get pregnant. Do you really want a little Rossi running around come October? I mean, I'd love helping you with a baby and all, but you need to take precautions." Penelope tweaked her nose softly. "And it's harder on your body the older you are. Just, be careful, okay?"

She nodded and hugged Penelope once more, returning the soft kiss from earlier. "Go, have a wonderful evening with your lover, Penny."

"You too, honey." Penelope let go of her and went over to Derek, smiling gently. "I think it's our turn to head upstairs, my chocolate Adonis." He stood and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. As they left the room, Dave came up to her side, resting his hand on her shoulder. Erin looked up at him, the smile still on her face.

"What was that all about, my English rose?"

"Just Penelope wanting us to be safe. She has protection in her purse if we need it." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands settled on her hips, pulling her tight against him. "But I wouldn't mind if you didn't want to wear one. I know we're both clean."

He kissed her once more, and she hooked her leg up around his hip, trying to get in closer contact with him. "You'll undo me yet, Erin, if we keep this up. I want this to be slow and beautiful, beloved." He cupped her face with his free hand, running his thumb along her cheeks. She nodded, her heart suddenly full to bursting and he easily lifted her up in his arms.

"David!" she gasped, her arms tightening around his neck.

"What, beloved? You've lost weight due to a certain substance being excised from your life. You feel like a feather in my arms." She smiled and let him carry her upstairs to her room. As he shut the door with his foot, he carefully set her on the floor. Erin went to unzip her dress when David stilled her hands. "This is part of my job, honey." He bent slightly and kissed her cheek. "Though you can work on me."

"Of course, David." She reached up and loosened his tie, pulling it off to fall to the floor. Then she began to unbutton the shirt, marveling at the way his sparse body hair highlighted the soft muscles of his chest and torso.

"Do you like what you see?"

She looked up into his eyes and nodded slightly. "You are nothing like him." He grinned and stepped behind her to run the zipper down her back, kissing the flesh he revealed. "Oh, David, that feels lovely," she said lowly as he kissed the small of her back. Turning her around, he tugged the dress from her arms and let it pool at her feet. A tiny smile passed over his face and she felt some more of her insecurities pass away.

"You are so beautiful, Erin," Hooking an arm around her waist, he led her over to the bed and they sat. "Before we go further, though, are you sure you want this?" She nodded and his smile widened to a grin. He shucked off his pants, leaving his boxers on, and then knelt on the floor, pulling Erin forward. "I cannot wait to fell this heavenly body, my rose."

Dave reached behind her to unhook her bra and she arched into him. As he tugged the wisp of fabric from her body, his head fell forward and she drew in a sharp breath as his lips closed around one of her nipples. "David, that, oh yes," she whispered as he suckled gently. His other hand tripped down her body to caress her mound. Erin felt her legs open of their own volition and she fell back against the bed, her entire body heavy with desire.

"What do you want me to do, Erin?"

She locked eyes with him, feeling deliciously wanton at the look of desire shining in his eyes. "Go down on me?" She bit her finger as she lowered her eyes a little, fearing his rejection. While her college boyfriend had loved getting her off with his tongue, Bill had hated it. Dave's hands tugged the lacy boyshorts off her legs and then pulled her down so that she lay open before him. He blew delicately on her overheated flesh and she rolled her hips up, whimpering lowly.

"I want this to be perfect for you," he whispered. "What you want, I want." And then his large thumbs were opening her and she gasped as she watched his face light up as he brushed one thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves that was normally hidden there. Her body reacted so easily to the delicate touches and then he leaned forward, kissing her there. It was so soft at first, and then he was suckling with the same fervency he'd shown her nipple earlier.

Her body had ramped up to the precipice of orgasm when he pulled away from her. Balancing on her elbows, she looked at him, her eyelids heavy from passion. "Why, why did you stop?" she gasped out, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I want our first time to last a little longer. Those sounds you're making are driving me close to the edge, my lovely English rose." He got up on the bed and she turned to him. Instantly, his hand were on her, cupping her breasts and thumbing the nipples to even stiffer peaks. Erin could feel his arousal, hot and hard, against her wet core.

"Right now, Dave, I just want you inside of me." She snaked a hand down to close around his oh-so- hard dick and guided him to her entrance. "Please, before I go mad."

"But you want perfect."

"Fuck perfect, and just fuck me already." He nodded and entered her in one fluid motion. All she seemed able to focus on was how full he made her feel, how right. "Deeper, David," she moaned, angling her hips so that he would fill her more completely.

"You feel so amazing, Erin, so soft," he breathed in her ear as he thrust in and out of her responsive body. All she could do was moan wordlessly in reply and he swallowed the sound with his lips. As the orgasm built up once more in her, she tightened around his shaft, trying to keep from falling too quickly. "My rose," he panted out and pulled her over on top of him.

As she rode out her pleasure, he cupped her breasts once more, lightly pinching her nipples. Then his fingers slipped between her folds to brush over her clit and she was seeing stars as the orgasm swept over her. She collapsed atop him, riding out the waves of pleasure as tears streamed down her face. "My Davie," she whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Did I hurt you, honey?" he asked as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head and then rested it on his chest. "Then what is it?"

"This was just so beautiful, so perfect. Thank you, Davie." Erin felt him kiss the top of her head and she sighed. "I don't want to move from this spot, ever."

"While that sounds lovely, we'll need food at some point. And we'll need to clean ourselves up before round two." Dave shifted her in his arm, pulling her up slightly so that he could kiss her lips. She felt him harden once more against her leg and smiled against his lips. "If you'll excuse me one moment, I'll go grab us a washcloth."

Erin nodded and watched him pull on his boxers before jogging from the room. Within a minute, he was back, holding the cloth. Kneeling on the bed, he tenderly washed her off and then placed a soft kiss on the thatch of blonde hair. From there, he began to kiss up her body, stopping first at her belly button. She heard herself coo at the sensation and he chuckled lightly.

Dave nuzzled the underside of her breasts and Erin buried her fingers in his hair. Her hips moved restlessly as his fingers drew patterns on her stomach, tickling her slightly before they sought out the juncture between her thighs. She opened easily to his touch and moaned at the sensation of his fingers down there and his mouth suckling on her breast. It didn't take long for her to reach orgasm once more and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

While still coming down from the high he'd given her, he entered her pliant body, moving slowly to prolong the pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Erin pulled him down on top of her, needing to feel his weight on her, anchoring her to this moment in time. She offered up her face for a kiss, but he bypassed her lips for a moment to suck hard on the pulse point of her neck.

"Are you trying to mark me as yours?" she asked breathlessly and he nodded. She smiled and then gasped as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He took his time making love to her and she felt so cherished by his care in bringing her pleasure. Erin lost all rational thought as she had her third orgasm that night, and collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her hair.

Slowly, things returned to normal, or her new sense of normal, and she kissed his cheek. "Once more, Erin. Kiss me here." He tipped her face up and puckered his lips. She obliged him with a tender buss and then sighed. "Are you tired, my lovely rose?"

"Not really, no. When we get home, what will happen to us?" she asked, curling her hand against his chest. He laid on his side and looked into her eyes.

"I know what I want, but what do you want?" He brushed a piece of hair back from her face and smiled tenderly at her.

"I want a lot of things, it seems. But above all, I want to try having a relationship with you. The only thing I worry about is what Aaron will say to you. I'm broken, David, and he knows that. I wouldn't want to strain your friendship over my failures"

He caressed her face softly before bundling her up in a tight hug, rubbing her back as she cried. "Sweetheart, Erin, listen to me. You are not broken; you've been through a time of refining. Yes, your heart hurts, but that's because your heart is open to others. Kitten picked up on that quickly this week. And if Hotch even looks at you the wrong way, let me know." He kissed her temple and she snuggled into him. "We're all skirting the frat rules here, my English rose. Not one of us is going to tattle on the other, I promise you that."

"I wish we could stay snowed in here forever. I am honestly happy here. No one has too high expectations of me. Penelope treats me so kindly. Is it stupid for me to be afraid of all this fading away once we get home?"

"I'd be afraid of that too, Erin, if I were in your position. I can't allay those fears, honey. I can only stay with you until those fade away like morning dew." She nodded against his shoulder, shivering slightly as she began to feel the cool air lick at her skin. "Do we need to cover up now?"

"Uh huh. I couldn't make it another round, I'm sorry. I haven't had three orgasms in one night in years." He chuckled lowly and pulled up the quilt, protecting them from the cold.

Erin turned on her side, spooning close to him as she pulled his arm around her waist. Dave immediately cupped her breast and she giggled. "I am going to enjoy this relationship of ours," he murmured as he kissed the sensitive spot below her ear.

"I'm already enjoying it," she said quietly. "Thank you, David."

"For what, Erin?"

"For accepting my amends. For smoothing my way with the others. For reminding me that God still loves me. And most important of all, for accepting me as I am, broken though I might be."

"And you accepted me even though I can be a bastard at times." Once more, he kissed her neck and then they sighed in tandem.

"Could, could we sing together again? I know it's silly, but when I was little, my Christmases were full of singing."

"It's not silly, my beloved English rose. Here, let me start." He took a deep breath and then began softly, "O come, o come, Emmanuel. And ransom captive Israel…" She joined him on the chorus, feeling a sweet peace descend on her soul. She was home, here in his arms, and she never wanted to lose this feeling of being ransomed from her failings.


	8. Chapter 8

"The car's all warmed up and waiting for us, Erin. It's time to get to the airfield." She looked up at Penelope from the couch and smiled. "I went through our room one last time to make sure we weren't forgetting anything. Let's get a move on."

Erin nodded and stood up, smoothing her skirt. She slipped her book back in her purse and joined her friend in the doorway. "Are you riding to the airport with Morgan?"

"No, I'm going with you and Rossi. The others already left to get the plane packed up with our gear and luggage. Oh, and Hotch called, we have until the third of January off, all of us. I'm going to be spending it with my sweet Sugar Bear. Go home with your dreamy Italian Stallion. But, you are coming to my New Year's Eve party."

As they walked outside, Penelope babbled on about the party and how much fun they'd have together. Erin clasped her hand as they walked over to where Dave was. He grinned lazily and came forward, taking hold of Erin. "So, has she convinced you to come to her party?"

"Yes." She was slightly surprised at her quick acquiescence and opened the passenger door. Penelope got in back, humming happily. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"A scrumptious dessert, if you want." She nodded and made note of it in her planner. "And you're bringing the pasta, right, Rossi?"

"I remember, Penelope. I'm not senile yet." Erin laughed lowly and he clucked his tongue at her. "English rose, I wouldn't laugh at that if I were you. I could forget something very important in the middle of the night."

In the back, Penelope dissolved into giggles. "You two are absolutely adorable," she managed to squeak out, and Erin just shook her head slightly. "I can't believe we'll be home in such a short time."

"This place got under your skin, too," Erin said quietly, staring out the window. "We just need to keep this feeling in our hearts." They lapsed into silence and Dave turned on the radio. It was jarring to hear current pop music come out of the speakers, as it was just one more reminder that life was returning to normal.

Once on the plane, it became clear they would be pairing off again – as Dr. Reid and Emily were curled up in one set of seats while Morgan was just pulling Penelope down next to him on the seats across from the other two. That left the individual seats or the couch. Following Dave's lead, she sank onto the couch, snuggling in close. "What's on your mind, Erin?"

"Why would you ask that?" she said nervously as she played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Your eyes are so sad, honey."

Sighing, she splayed her hand out on his chest. "Sometimes I forget we pay you to read people. I selfishly want to stay in this magical place where I feel loved and lovely."

"You don't need Moose River, Maine, to feel lovely, Erin. You exude loveliness. And like you told Penelope, you just need to keep this feeling in your heart." He kissed her temple and she moved closer to him. "Did Penelope tell you that Hotch called?"

"Uh huh, and she mentioned we're off until the third. She's spending the extra time with Morgan." She paused, looking up at him. He lowered his face to look at her and smiled. "She suggested I spend some of that time with you."

"Do you want to spend that time with me?"

'Yes," she replied instantly, and he chuckled lowly. "I know what I want, Davie. At long last, I feel okay saying that a relationship with you might fulfill me, might make me complete."

"And why is that, my English rose?"

Erin stretched out on the seat, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "Despite all the sparring we've done over the years, you've always been there for me, calling me out on my rash decisions. You never abandoned me."

"Now you're going to be spending the better part of two weeks with me, and it feels like that won't be long enough." He turned his head and breathed in deeply. "We'll stop by your house to pick up some clothes and the go grocery shopping?"

"That sounds blissfully domestic, my Italian Stallion."

"Now, that's Penelope's name for me. You need to come up with your own to call me."

"Give me a little bit of time, then, Davie. I'm not good with cutesy nicknames like you and Penelope." He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. Without meaning to, she fell asleep against him, feeling perfectly contented.

"Wake up, honey. We're about to make our descent into Quantico." She blinked open her eyes and looked into David's smiling face. He bent and kissed her softly and she purred a little as his hand brushed the underside of her breast.

"Already?" she asked as she sat up. He nodded and she stretched, working out the kinks in her back. She caught him staring at her from the corner of her eye and she extended the stretch, letting the fabric of her blouse pull taut across her breasts.

"English rose, you keep doing that and we'll never leave the house until Penelope's party." She smiled wickedly and he laughed gently. Turning to him, she kissed his cheek, snuggling into his side.

"Are you two behaving back there?" Penelope called out.

"Always, Kitten," he answered for them and Erin bit her lip to keep from laughing. They landed with no troubles to see they had gotten some snow as well while they were gone. "Wait for me in the SUV, Erin. Morgan, Reid, and I will load our things in the back."

She nodded and let Penelope clasp her hand as they walked to the waiting vehicle. Emily had already claimed the back seat and Penelope smiled. "Derek's going to want to drive home, so I'm going to take shotgun. Happy Boxing Day, honey." She pressed a small box into her hands and Erin looked at her questioningly. "One last gift from me to you. I'm so glad Rossi reminded me I have a heart."

"I'm glad for the same thing. I never realized how quickly things can change when we want them to." She climbed in the car and looked at the small box, wondering what could be inside. Slipping her thumb beneath the tape, she carefully pulled the paper off, setting it next to her. Opening the box, she found an antique locket and she looked up at Penelope. "This is too much, Penny."

"No, see, my mom told me that one day I'd meet a friend who'd need to be reminded of how much she was cared for. Her best friend had filled that position and gave her the locket. It's my turn, now, to pass the tradition on. And every time you feel lonely, just pull out the locket and think of me and Dave. When I found it in my jewelry bag this morning, I knew it was Providence."

"Thank you, my friend." Erin blinked back the tears stinging her eyes and held the necklace tightly in her hand. The men loaded up the SUV quickly and once Dave was sitting next to her, she held the necklace out to him in her palm. "Would you put this on me, please?"

"Sure," he replied and took the delicate chain from her hands. Turning a little, she felt the slight weight on her neck and smiled as she carefully tucked it underneath her blouse. His large hands lingered on her shoulders and she relaxed against him as Morgan began to drive. Once back at the Academy, he parked and they all got out. Dave shouldered all of their bags before taking her hand and leading her away. "See you all on Saturday!" he called out as they walked toward her car.

"I'm actually kind of hungry now, David. Could we stop for lunch at Myrkle's before anything else?" she asked as he put her bag in the trunk.

"That sounds good." He shut the trunk and looked around the parking garage. "And I like when you call me Davie." Leaning forward, he kissed her quickly and she felt a laugh bubble up out of her. "Ah, my English rose, I don't think you'll ever fail to surprise me. I'll see you at the restaurant in five."

David opened the car door for her and she slid in, buckling her belt before starting the engine. "One more for the road." She lifted her face and he bend, softly kissing her. He shut the door and let her back out before heading over to where his car was. Erin made it to the restaurant before he did and asked to be seated in a secluded booth.

She looked over the menu as she waited and then heard his voice. "Is Italian Stallion on the menu?"

"Very funny, David." He sat down across from her and smiled. "I think I'll be having the chicken Caesar salad." Setting the placard to the side, she watched him make up his mind. The waiter came by and they ordered. "I know it doesn't do to dwell in the past, but if I had asked, would you have gotten me help?"

"What's brought this up, English rose?" he asked as he reached across the table for her hand.

"Looking over the wine list, actually. I would have preferred you, if truth be told." He gently squeezed her hand as she looked away from his all too knowing eyes. "I don't think you'd've judged me so harshly."

"You're probably right. But Aaron knows I have a soft heart when it comes to you. He really does respect you, and knew it would take someone like Derek to get you to go. When did it start getting worse?"

"After Morgan exonerated that parolee. I just felt so out of control." As they ate, they talked about what had gone down and she felt a few tears fall down her face. Dave pulled out a silk handkerchief and dabbed at her cheeks. "Thank you."

Despite her protestations, he paid and then followed her home. She left the garage door up until he'd come inside and then closed them off from the world. Holding out her hand, she waited for him to clasp it and then led him up to her room. Taking out a small suitcase, she set it on the trunk at the end of her bed and began to fill it as he watched her.

And then she felt his hand on her shoulder. As Erin looked into his eyes, she saw the desire he did not attempt to mask. "I want you. Now." She blushed and giggled a little as he pushed her back on the bed. Their clothes seemed to melt away and in the soft afternoon light, she felt exposed. As she crossed her arms over her chest, he clasped her hands, drawing them back down to her sides. "You are beautiful, my sweet English rose."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of her. Dave kissed her passionately and she opened her legs to his gentle prodding. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "What, Davie?"

"You're wet for me. It's an unexpected boon. I never thought you'd be this sensual." He kissed her again as he entered her in one fluid motion. Again, she felt full to bursting and so good. Twining her legs around his hips, she drew him in deeper, setting a fast pace for them. Soon, they were both coming and she raked her nails down his back.

"I'm yours, Davie, for as long as you want me."

"That's giving me a lot of power, Erin." He nuzzled her neck, kissing the pulse point, causing her to sigh. "Are you sure you want to give me that?"

"Yes." She touched her lips in surprise and then smiled. "I am, I trust you. Caroline always knew what a wonderful man you are. It's time I started following a good example."

"Oh, Erin," he breathed out, running his hand through her hair. "You'll undo me if you keep talking like that."

"I'm already undone, Davie. I need you to put me back together."

"Then I hope that task takes me a very long time. We fit together so very well." He kissed her temple and she sighed. "Tonight, though, we're going to focus on you alone. This was great, but I know how wonderful it can be when we play beforehand."

"I've always like playing beforehand. I got used to not having that with Bill by the end. He saved that for his mistress. Good wives aren't supposed to like sex. We're just supposed to be available when they want."

"Where'd you find that dinosaur again?" he asked as they spooned up together on the bed.

"At an alumni tailgating party. We both didn't want to be there and so snuck away from our friends. We clicked, got married within the month, and then I started at the FBI and met you. I'd heard all about you in orientation, and you intrigued me. But we were ships passing in the night at that time. I think you were with Peggy then."

"I was. Is that why you were always so aloof around me?" She nodded. "I thought you despised me. If we could just go back…"

"No. I am who I am based on my decisions. I do not regret this moment in time, as it brought me you." She kissed his hand and then brought it down to her waist. "Who knows if we would have been happy together fifteen years ago. After all, I had three small kids running around." He tugged her around to face him and then cupped her face.

"Suddenly, I'm not so eager to go home. The kennel can keep Mudgie one more night."

"And I have some food in the house for supper and breakfast. But could we crawl beneath the covers? I'm starting to get a little cold."

"Of course, my English rose." They situated themselves on the bed and she snuggled close, feeling the evidence of his desire hard and heavy against her leg. She opened her thighs and he entered her once more, slowly moving in and out. When they finally came, she felt cocooned in warmth and sighed as Dave kissed her softly. Home again, and the feeling remained. This was right, this was good, this was her lodestone. She never wanted to leave this place they'd carved for themselves. And something told her, David would never let that happen.


End file.
